


Anne is Catherine's Queen

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Jealous Aragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: “OH you’re jealous!” For araleyn pleaseorLina doesn't like how some guy is acting during one of the Opening Nights, so she goes to intercept.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Anne is Catherine's Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while not sober, so I've since edited it from the original post on Tumblr. Hope you like it!
> 
> Nicknames: Kit - Howard, Cathy - Parr, Lina - Aragon

Applause filled the air. The sound of people milling about resonated through the room. As always, Anne accompanied the cast and crew of the show in thanking those who attended. Fans and regulars chatted with the cast about the show and some aspiring theatre students traded tips and techniques with the crew.

Since tonight was the opening night for a new show, Kit and the other queens had attended to support Anne. All of them stood excitedly on the sidelines as the cast members signed playbills and took pictures with fans. Most of the actors were quick to point out Anne to fans or bring her into the pictures, so she was pretty much in the middle of the entire thing.

“That was so good!” Kit chirped to the others as they waited for Anne to finish up. “I can’t believe we haven’t seen Legally Blonde at the theatre before now. It was such a popular movie, I feel like a bunch of people would like the musical a ton.”

“I bet,” Anna agreed. “Chip On Your Shoulder is such a bop.”

“My favorite is probably So Much Better,” Cathy piped in. “It shows how much better Elle feels compared to how she felt before. That feeling of accomplishment is hard to replicate.”

The others thought about it a bit more and Kit said, “I think I like the Legally Blonde reprise a lot more,” she said. “It shows that she’s finally grown into herself and realized that she doesn’t need to change just to be accepted.”

There were murmurs of agreement from the other queens while Lina watched Anne interact with fans. Her eyes narrowed as someone shook Anne’s hand. She knew it was probably considered childish of her to act like this, but she couldn’t help it. Seeing all of these people fawn over her Annie Belle was just… Anne was _hers_ and Lina wanted to congratulate her. It would certainly be more sincere than the young man kissing Anne’s knuckles right now.

Striding closer, Lina took Anne’s free hand and pulled her closer. “That was a wonderful performance, Annie,” she said, keeping Anne close to her in a clear show of affection. Her eyes remained on the gentleman that thought it fine to kiss Anne’s hand as if he were her date.

The poor man bowed backward quickly, throwing out another compliment to Anne before hurrying away. Anne blinked in confusion before turning her attention to Lina. Lina gave her a slight smile, but Anne could feel something off about it. The smile looked strained.

“Babe, you okay?” Anne asked, reaching a hand up to cradle Lina’s cheek. “I would’ve been over in no time.”

“I’m fine,” Lina responded. She leaned into Anne’s touch like she usually would. Nothing could be wrong when Anne was touching her. “I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated tonight’s performance. The actors outdid themselves with such an emotional display.”

Anne stared up at her in confusion, wondering what was actually at work here. She took a glance off toward the man who was now talking to the other cast members before something clicked in her mind. She turned a smirk to Lina, not even bothering to hide it.

“What?” Lina huffed, looking off to the side. She knew Anne had figured it out, but that didn’t mean she had to confirm it so soon.

Anne only leaned closer. The smirk on her face spoke volumes. “Oh, you’re _jealous_ ,” she cooed, reaching up to tickle under Lina’s chin, making the elder queen purr a little.

So what if she was? Lina found it disrespectful to treat Anne as if she were single, especially when Lina was standing right there. She crossed her arms, huffing slightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said calmly.

“Don’t pretend, Catalina,” Anne said cheekily, looping her arm through Lina’s. “You were jealous that other people were fawning all over me. After all…” She reached up to cup Lina’s cheek, bringing their faces closer together. “That’s your job, isn’t it?”

“I am the only one allowed to show you any kind of intimate behavior,” Lina said quietly, leaning closer to peck Anne’s lips. “All of these strangers could never know you the way I do…”

“And I would never want them to,” Anne reminded her gently. “The only one allowed to hold my heart is the queen I pledged myself to.”

Lina’s cheeks flushed at the endearment. This is why she loved Anne. Anne went out of her way to treat Lina with the reverence of a monarch. Even though she’d been stripped of the title, Anne still made her feel like every bit the queen she had grown into.

“Don’t worry, Catalina,” Anne cooed, brown eyes gazing into each other adoringly. “You’re the only one who will ever hold my heart. These peasants could never hold a candle to your majesty, I promise.”

A small smile bloomed over Lina’s lips and she gave Anne a gentle peck on the cheek. “I know,” she whispered. “I just sometimes feel like I have to prove myself because I’m not a queen anymore-.”

“No.” Anne cut her off, not rudely, of course. Her eyes held an intense burning desire that always served to take Lina’s breath away. “You are my queen, my Lady, this life and the last. I love you more than anything. Some random stranger at any of these productions could never compare to the majesty that is Catalina de España.” She leaned closer and nuzzled her nose against Lina’s. “You’re worth more to me than all the productions this theatre has or will hold combined. Some random audience member will never change that.”

Lina gave her a gentle smile, the words passing through her lips as though a whisper as she said, “I know, mi amor.”

Anne gave one of her usual grins and held Lina’s hand to her lips. “Je’taime, mon amour,” she whispered. “All the stars on the stage could never compare to the stars in your eyes, after all.”

Lina could only offer a smile and a blush. Anne’s voice always filled with adoration when she spoke like that, meaning every word. It warmed Lina’s heart to be put in such high regard. She gently dropped a kiss to Anne’s cheek. “I’ll wait for you with the others.”

As she made her way back to their group, Lina felt much lighter. Yes, she’d been jealous, but Anne always knew what to say to make things better. Lina couldn’t stay jealous when Anne reassured her that she was worth more than any of these people ever would be. The other queens smiled at her as she returned and Anna bumped her shoulder playfully.

“Feel better?” she asked quietly.

“Much,” Lina responded with a grin.


End file.
